1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to parametric loudspeakers for use in audio production, and more particularly, to video gaming systems that incorporate parametric loudspeakers.
2. Background Information
In a multi-player video game, two or more gamers or users can play at the same time and in the same virtual environment, even if the gamers are in different physical locations. Multi-player games allow gamers to interact with other individuals, be it in the form of partnership, competition or rivalry. Furthermore, it provides them with a form of social communication that is almost always missing in single-player oriented games. In a variety of different multiplayer game types, gamers compete against one or more human contestants, work cooperatively with other gamers in order to achieve a common goal, supervise activities of other players, or engage in a game type that incorporates any possible combination of the above.
The setup of multi-player video games may include standard Dolby 5.1 or 7.1 sound systems that can immerse gamers into a world with gaming action occurring around the gamer. These standard or conventional sound systems can typically include 5 or more speakers positioned around the gamer to produce a surround sound effect. For example, in a shooting game or other war simulation game, the gamer can be in a battlefield environment that includes aircraft flying overhead, vehicles approaching from or departing locations around the gamer, other characters sneaking up on the gamer from behind or from the side, gunfire at various locations around the gamer, and so on. As another example, consider a car racing game where the gamer is in the cockpit of the vehicle. He or she can hear engine noise from the front, exhaust noise from the rear, tires squealing from the front or rear, the sounds of other vehicles behind, and so on.
In addition to surround sound systems, multi-player video games often require the use of a throat microphone in order for gamers to communicate with other gamers located at different physical locations. While generally throat microphones can pick up gamer's voice within the surround sound environment, some models of throat microphones can be susceptible, or sensitive to high-frequency sound generated by emitters. This high-frequency signal can mask the voice picked up by the throat microphone, thereby adding distortion or noise to the gamer's communication channel. In addition, throat microphones can include an ear speaker piece that emits the voices or directions from other gamers according to gameplay action. Because this tiny ear speaker piece is often worn inside one of the gamer's ear canals, the surround sound effect produced by the emitters can be blocked or at least attenuated, thereby reducing or eliminating the overall surround sound experience.